Field
The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices including a field effect transistor and/or methods for manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or lower manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be classified into semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices with improved characteristics have been demanded with the development of the electronic industry. For example, high-reliable, high-speed, and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, structures of semiconductor devices become more complicated and integration degrees of semiconductor devices are increasing.